Spells
Spells are the medium by which witches use magic. They feature prominently in Season 4 of True Blood. Spells vary greatly in their composition and requirements, but are essentially ritualized prayers that enable the manipulation of magic for specific purposes. They are often spoken as an incantation, chant or prayer, and can theoretically be recited in any language. Jesus Velasquez recited his spells in Spanish and Holly Cleary recited hers in English, but many witches seem to have a preference for Latin. Strictly speaking, the language and even the words of the spell are immaterial; the act of speaking a spell gives the witch something to focus on– some find spells easier to work in a familiar language (namely Wiccans with religious connections to magic), others find that they have an easier time with the symbolism and mystery of a dead or unfamiliar language (such as witches who seek magic for power). Witches of sufficient power and practice can cast spells without verbal components, perhaps substituting words with hand gestures to focus their magic. Witches capable of nonverbal spellcasting may still use incantations for more powerful spells. Spells can be broken or be temporarily interrupted by photokinesis. Resurrection Spell Description: '''The spell used by the Moon Goddess Emporium coven to resurrect Marnie's bird, Minerva. '''Requirements: '''A magic circle, candles, dead animal or person, and a coven to perform the ritual. '''Spell: ''"Guardians of life, shadows of death, we summon thee. (Repeat.) Guide Minerva from our realm to yours. (Repeat.) Restore within her the spirit of life. Evocare lemures de mortuis, and return her to the plane of the living! Hic en spiritus, sed non incorpore, evocare lemures de mortuis, decretum espugnare de angelus balberith en inferno erem meablis."'' Note: '''Once the resurrected individual, human or beast, leave the circle in which the ritual is performed, they return to death once again. Termination Spell '''Description: This spell was cast by Holly in an unsuccessful attempt to rid Arlene of her unwanted, unborn child. She did this by invoking "The Great Mother" and having Arlene drink an herbal tea with a drop of Arlene's blood she concocted. Requirements: Athame, herbal tea concoction, circle of candles, circle of salt, to drink the tea several times a day for the next five days. Spell: "Great mother, I invoke you, blessed be." '' '''Note: '''Holly stated that the spell wouldn't be 100% because "if the spirit is meant to be born, it will be born". Elemental Conjuring Spell '''Description': This spell was cast by Holly and the rest of the coven in an attempt to save Marnie from Eric. Requirements: A magic circle. Spell: "Elements of the night, elements of the dead, come this way we call upon you, we summon ye!" Memory Erasing Spell Description: '''Used by Marnie to erase Eric's memory while being possessed by the spirit of Antonia. '''Requirements: Powerful witch Spell: "Jam tibi impero et praecipio maligne spiritus! ut confestit allata et circulo discedas absque omni strepito, terrore, clamore et foetore, asque sine omni damno mei tam animae quam corporis!" '' '''Translation: '''Now I command and charge you, O evil spirit! That you immediately depart from the circle, abstaining from all noise, terror, tumult, and stench, and if you refuse I will damn you both in body and soul. Incantation of the Sun '''Description: '''Used by Antonia Gavilan while being burned at the stake during the Spanish inquisition to draw out all vampires within a twenty-mile radius. Later used by Marnie while being fully possessed by the spirit of Antonia to draw out the vampires of Louisiana and burn them alive. '''Requirements': A coven of witches Spell: "Inferiorum facere homo scelestus, Animal ex mors, Flamma velle capere tuus, Admodum spiritus!" '' '''Translation: Inferior man guilty of wickedness, animal of death, the fire will take your very spirit. ' Vampire Decaying Hex Description: Used by Marnie Stonebrook while being possessed by the spirit of Antonia Gavilan. While trying to restore Eric's memory Pam grew impatient with Marnie and was about to attack her, Antonia possessed Marnie and used the spell for self-defense. Requirements: Powerful witch and a vampire to use it on. Spell: "Morior, mortuus, moriturus! Liquefactum, et calesco putridas!" '' '''Translation:' Twist, decay, wither, grow warm and liquify, and rot! Vampire Enslavement Spell Description: Used by Marnie Stonebrook whilst being possessed by Antonia Gavilan de Logrono. When Father Luis Patino moved to attack her she raised her hand to stop him. After the spell was cast, Luis was completely under her control. Requirements: Powerful witch and a vampire to use it on. Spell: Make the sign of the horns to the Vampire and say "Existo meus mancipium!" With the other hand, now make the sign of the horns again, saying, "Pareo mihi!" '' Now turn the hand with the horns downwards. '''Translation:' Be my slave! Obey me! Tio Luca's Healing Spell Description: The spell Tio Luca used to heal Jesus's Rattlesnake bite, once he possessed Lafayette. Requirements: Tio Luca's spirit. Spell: "Que Yemaya te proteja y te cure con las aguas de la mar de la vida. Que las olas de su irradiación te limpien." Translation: "May Yemaya protect and heal you with the waters of the sea of life. May the waves of her healing energy wash over you." Spirit Connection Spell Description: '''Cast by Jesus Velasquez to connect with the spirit of Mavis trapped inside of the medium, Lafayette. '''Requirements: '''One candle and other materials '''Spell: ''"Que Yemaya ilumine el filo de tus recuerdos. Que te restituya para que tu espíritu pueda pasar allende de este mundo" '' Translation: May Yemaya illuminate the edge of your memories. May she restore you for your spirit to be able to pass beyond this world. Spirit Freeing Spell Description: '''Cast by Jesus Velasquez to free the spirit of Mavis from Lafayette's body, and her baby from the corpse. '''Effects: '''Causes a wind to blow, and the body of the one being dispossessed to radiate a golden light as the spirit or spirits are freed. '''Spell: ''"Tu amor veo ya resolverse y apartarse de mi vida y de mi corazón. Mavis déjale en paz, para siempre y vete ya!" (2x)'' Description: '''I see your love getting resolved, leave my life and my heart. Mavis, leave him in peace for ever, leave now! The Fog Concealment Spell '''Description: '''Used by Marnie/Antonia to call up the fog in the graveyard and conceal the witches as they went into battle with the vampires. '''Spell: ''"Dea, Abscondite Nos!"'' Translation: '''Goddess, Hide us! Spell of Subservience '''Description: '''Used by Antonia to cause Eric to become subservient to her and her every command, even though he was fully conscious of his actions. '''Requirements: '''Freeze the vampire in place by making the sign of the horns and bend the vampire to the ground with this power. '''Spell: ''"Es meus servus. Genu mihi, servus" '' Translation: '''You're my servant! Kneel before me, servant. Vanishing Spell '''Description: '''Cast by Marnie/Antonia to cause herself, Roy and the vampire sheriffs to disappear. '''Spell: ''"Defluo!"'' Translation: '''Fade! The Burning Barricade Hex '''Description: '''This spell was used by Marnie/Antonia to lock the doors and windows of the Moon Goddess Emporium and cause them to burn anyone who touched them. '''Spell: ''"Incendia Servo E Sanctus Fortunatos Plori Tuum!"'' Translation: ''"'Flames keep out thy holy luck children!"'' Protection Spell Description: '''A simple Charm Marnie used to by-pass her own magic entrapment on Moon Goddess Emprium. Requirements: A type of Mudragesture slightly shown as Marnie holding her left forearm towards her stomach, the right elbow on top. Speak the words as you drop your right arm and safely exit. '''Spell: "Protecto mihi." Translation: '''Shield/Protect me. Advanced Vampire Glamouring Spell '''Description: '''A spell that glamours several vampires at once into an obedient stupor unto the will of the witch. '''Spell: ''"Erratus Mihi Exactum, Compre Gavo, Omnes Vosi Nevo Se Deductev Mihi, Hinc Porro, Egos Honos Tibi Domine!" '' Translation: '''Wandering ones passed to me, you are all savage, but understand, from here on I totally control you. Spirit Binding Spell '''Description: '''Cast by Marnie to bind Antonia's spirit to her permanently against Antonia's will. '''Spell: ''"Occio me facinus honum!" '' Translation: '''The good deed kills me Vampire Drawing Spell '''Description: '''Cast by Marnie and the coven at Moon Goddess Emporium to drag the vampires, Bill, Eric, Pam and Jessica, across the street and into the burning barrier against their wll. '''Spell: ''"Bente Mei Me Liberi, Vent Lute Mori Destitut!"'' Translation: '''Bend of me my children, deprived of the winds to die, clay. Liberation Spell '''Description: '''Cast by Holly and Tara to free them from Moon goddess Emporium by breaking the burning hex on the doors and windows. '''Spell: ''"Fractis vallum, rumpe te cumulus, liberave servos, retexo communis dea precatio!" '' Translation: '''Break the rampart, break the cover, free us slaves, unwind we pray, our Goddess. Sun Barrier Spell '''Description: '''Cast by Marnie/Antonia to reawaken the sun barrier protection aroun d Moon Goddess Emporium. '''Spell: ''"Moenia Sursum!"'' Translation: '''Walls up! Fire Conjuration '''Description: '''The generic spell to conjure fire. '''Spell: ''"Incendia."'' Translation: '''Fire. Ring of Fire '''Description: '''Cast by Marnie to enclose Sookie in a deadly ring of flames and keep the wiccans trapped close the walls. '''Spell: ''"Occlude de Elemen Incarcerem Flamerum, Circule Incarcera!"'' Translation: '''Shut out of the fire element jail, circle prison! '''Note: '''The flames in this spell hover roughly and inch or two above the ground, and slowly close in around a victim, moving inward until it burns them alive. King-Killing Spell '''Description: '''Used by Marnie to cause Kirsch to get up and attack Bill Compton. '''Spell: ''"Necare Rex!" '' Translation: '''Kill the King! Silencing Hex '''Description: '''Cast by Marnie through Lafayette's body to silence an enemy. '''Spell: ''"Silem!" '' Translation: '''Silence!, Is Silent! Invoking the Demon Within '''Description: '''The spell used by Jesus to invoke his inner demon magic. '''Requirements: '''Innate demonic magic. '''Spell: ''"Santísima Muerte, Señora de las Sombras, Ogoun Feray, Ogoun, Shango, Nago Piman, muestra mi cara verdadera"'' Translation: '''Most Holy Death, Lady of the Shadows, Ogoun Feray, Ogoun, Shango, Nago Piman, show my true face. Protective Circle '''Description: '''A protective circle drawn with salt. It was cast by Holly to repel Marnie in Lafayette's body so that he could not penetrate the circle. It conjures a powerful blue force field. '''Requirements: Draw a circle with salt. Spell: "Sink all evil, thrice around the circle's bound." Note: '''Repeat the chant continuously until the circle is completely drawn. It will activate of it's own accord once completed. Conjuring Pyre Flames '''Description: '''Spell cast by Marnie to conjure flames on a pyre that would ultimately burn Eric and Bill at the stake. '''Spell: ''"Incendia de sanctimonia!"'' Translation: The fires of sanctity. Calling Forth the Ghosts of Samhain Description: '''Spell performed by Holly, Tara and Sookie to call forth the ghosts of Bon Temps, using the spiritual gateway provided by Samhain. '''Spell: ''"Spirits who watch over us, friends, family, ancestors, guardians of the gates. (Repeat) With this rite we invoke thee. Through the veil of Samhain, we call thee forth. (Repeat)'' Spirits who watch over us, friends, family, ancestors, guardians of the gates protect us help us blessed be. (Repeat) ''Empowering Magic Spell'' ''Description: ''Spell used by Jesus to empower magic so he could break the binding spell that Marnie used on Antonia's spirit. ''Requirements: ''A fresh dead corpse. Sink the finger in the blood. Recite while drawing a line over the heart with the blood and then, lick the blood. ''Spell: ''"Sangre de los caídos, abre la puerta entre este mundo y el otro". ''Translation: Blood of the fallen, open the doors between this world and the other world. Spirit Unbinding Spell 'Description: 'Spell used by Jesus to break the binding spell Marnie used on Antonia's spirit. 'Requirements: 'Hands tied with something from the witch and a demon within one's body. 'Spell: "'Espíritus de mis ancestros, oigan mi llamado. Gran Espíritu, libera al espíritu de Antonia Gavilán de Logroño de la tiranía de Marnie Stonebrook, disuelve la alianza impía, libérala y concédele paz. En el nombre del Espíritu que da vida a todo, la impía alianza debe terminar: apártalos, sepáralos, desátalos''". ''Translation: Spirits of my ancestors, hear my call. Great Spirit, liberate the spirit of Antonia Gavilán de Logroño from Marnie Stonebrook's tyranny, dissolve the impious alliance, set her free and give her peace. In the name of the Spirit that gives life to everything, the impious alliance must end: divide them, separate them, untie them. Vehicle Hex '''Description': This spell was used by Lafayette (who was under the influence of the demon) to curse Sookie's car, which nearly killed her. Requirements: None Spell: "Santa Muerte, ¡ven a mí!" Translation: Holy Death, come to me! EricSeason4Antonia.png|Marnie casts a spell on Eric Ericlosingmemory.gif|Eric losing his memory (click for animation) Jessicameetsthesun.JPG|Jessica under a control spell ThumbnailCA4722EU.jpg|Marnie's Sun Barrier Im-alive-and-on-fire-1024.jpg|Marnie using Telekinesis Trio.jpg|The Trio casting the Spell of Samhain Spell.jpg|The Protective Circle Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Magical Powers Category:Definition